


Can't say no

by thecat_13145



Category: Marvel, Marvel Comics - Fandom, The Invaders - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Union Jack/Destroyer-Working Class Role play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't say no

“A’right?”

Brian nodded, licking his lips.

“Yes. Let’s go upstairs.”

He climbed the stairs, slowly, with Roger following. On the landing, Brian made to turn, but Roger grabbed him. “No.”

“No?”

“No.” The accent was back. “You wouldn’t Oi into the bedroom where ‘e ‘ad deflowered his broide. Instead ‘e went up and up. To the servants’ quarters.”

“I don’t have a wife.”

“Not important.”

“And we have a great chance of being caught up there. Hotchkins has only gone to the pictures; he could be back at any moment.”

“Fine, but come on.”

Flushing slightly, Brian led the way into his room.

“Nice.” Roger said, rolling his voice. It was uncanny how realistic the accent sounded, almost no trace of an Easton education. “A big bed. Lots of bounce.”

“Uhu.” Brian swallowed, watching as Roger stripped, defiantly. Gone when the off white shirt and the worn trousers.

Roger stood, naked.

He’s smaller than Brian, which was actually where this whole...situation started, but what he lacks in size (at least in some areas), he more than made up for in muscles, far better than Brian was. A true hooker in build, as their games master used to say.

“If it please you my Lord.”

Something in him snapped.

“Roger stop it!”

The other man blinked. “I do not please you.”

“No, No, it’s just...” he shook his head. “I can’t do this.”

“Huh?”

“I can’t do this.”

“Why not?”

“I...”Brian shook his head. “I can’t when...”  
“When what?”

“When you talk like that” Brian ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry. It feels like I’m taking advantage of you. That you can’t say no.”

“I can never say no to you, Bri.”

“Yes you can. You’ve nothing to fear.”

“Ahh.” Roger’s hands slipped around his waist, the accent gone completely. “No Driot de seignior for you then?”

“No.” Roger grinned.

“At points, you can see your socialist roots clearly.”

“Yes.” Brian ruffled his fingers into Roger’s hair. “Sorry I messed up your game, Rog.”

“Don’t be. Thought it sounded stupid, but Thomas and Summers were talking about it and they seemed to enjoy it, so...” he shrugged.

Not for the first time, Brian is glad for his father’s wide circle of friends. For Siegfried and Rivers and guys like that, willing to answer a fourteen year olds questions.

“Works for some.” He muttered, softly. “Me, I’d rather bugger you blind.”

“Swearing Bri.” Roger was grinning. “Now I’ve got a problem with that.”


End file.
